emilka_chuda_sm_fnaf_story_fnaf_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet
Puppet is just a short puppet. He's the main character in Love Story. Appearance: Puppet is a short and slightly chubby puppet. He always wears a black and big sweater with white stripes and white buttons. He wears black shorts, black shoes, and white socks. His hair is short and black. Personality Puppet is a very energetic, silly and positive person, who always tries his best to make everyone feel comfortable and happy. He's very sensitive and shy. He is bad at hiding negative feelings for example; when he is sad he can't even smile. He is very childish and still can't understand some stuff. Just like a kid. Relationships: [[Ballora|'Ballora']] Ballora is Puppet's wife. Puppet Really loves her very much. He has 4 babies with her. In Episode 2, They met and still, They love each other. both Ballora and Puppet adore each other and treasure each other. Both also like to make each other happy and give gifts to each other. Ballora is very protective around Puppet. She is like a mom to him. Puppet also claims that if Ballora never existed, Puppet would never find happiness and he probably had depression for all his life. [[Springtrap|'Springtrap']] Springtrap is Puppet's best friend. They met when Puppet was in school and Puppet was new in class. Springtrap had friends but they rejected him when they started to know that Springtrap was Puppet's friend, because "who likes nerd is a nerd" and Puppet was a nerd. Puppet likes telling Springtrap about stories and his experiences. Currently, they are still best friends. [[Marionette|'Marionette']] Marionette is just Puppet's mother. Puppet loves her a lot even though he didn't know her for a long time. [[Puppet Master|'Puppet Master']] Puppet Master is Puppet's father. Like for everyone Puppet Master is mean for Puppet. [[Space Puppet|'Space Puppet']] We can say that Space Puppet is Puppet's "friend" but Puppet doesn't like him so much. Puppet thinks that Space Puppet is just weird. Backstory Puppet was born at the other end of the world of animatronics. In Episode 43 we find out that when Puppet was few months Purple Cat tried to kill little Puppet, little Vinnie little Thing, and their parents. Marionette told Thing to take Vinnie and Puppet and escape with them because she was afraid that Purple Cat would kill them. For 5 years Puppet, Vinnie and Thing had to live on the street. When Puppet was five years old Rachel found them. She helped them and provided them a home. We find out in Episode 35. Then when Puppet was 8 years old he met Springtrap and they became BFFs. When Puppet was 19 he found a job at Freddy Fazbear Pizza. A year later, Puppet met Ballora (This happened in Episode 1 and Episode 2 ) and fell in love with her. In Episode 9 they become a couple. A few months later Puppet and Ballora got married in Episode 17. A few months after and in Episode 23 Puppet Jr., Max, and Ballery were born. 5 years later in Episode 31, Mary was born. In Episode 47 his parents had found him and his siblings. Puppet starts to like his younger brother - Security Puppet. Trivia * Puppet is 26 years old but he looks and behaves like he is 10 years old. * At first, Puppet was supposed to be sad tall and skinny. He also supposed to don't have hair. *Puppet was with Mangle only for 1 week. They broke up because Mangle started to love Foxy. *SleepyQueen is working on Puppet Shimeji. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Carillon Family Category:Alive